Saving You
by nightwalker21492
Summary: The war is over. Everyone is alive but deep in depression. Can Hermione save them from themselves before its too late? SONGFIC. Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy...Multi. Pairings. R & R please!


**Saving You**

The war is over. Everyone is alive but deep in depression. Can Hermione save them from themselves before its too late?

Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy….Multi. Pairings

* * *

"I'm sorry. We've tried everything. She isn't responding. All we can do now is wait."

The Weasleys, Harry, Luna, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius all stood outside Hermione's hospital room. They had won the war, but at the cost of one their own. After Harry had killed Voldemort his followers surrounded him in one last final attempt to kill The Boy Who lived. A least a dozen Death Eaters circled him and shot curses and hexes at him. Hermione had pushed him out of the way just in time, but was hit with every attack. Thankfully none of them had been the Killing Curse, but the combination of a dozen different curses and hexes had nearly killed her. By the time the others reached her, she was already deep in a coma.

_**When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace…**_

"Can we see her?" Harry asked, his eyes red from crying.

The Healer nodded and stepped out of the way, allowing the large group to enter Hermione's hospital room. The Weasleys gathered around the right side and bottom of the bed and Remus, Sirius, Harry, Tonks and Luna stood on the left side. Harry and Ron each took one of her hands in theirs and sat down in the two chairs that sat beside her bed. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze when tears began streaming down the boy's face. Harry held her hand in both his and lowered his head as he choked back the sobs. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and kissed her hand before gripping it in his fists and closing his eyes.

Ron brushed some hair out of her bruised and cut up face, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Gripping her hand in much the same way Harry was, he bit back the tears threatening to spill down his already tear-stained face. Ginny wrapped her arms around George's stomach and cried as the twins wrapped their arms around her, trying to comfort their little sister, but doing nothing to stop the tears running down their own cheeks. Mrs. Weasley sobbed quietly into her handkerchief as Mr. Weasley wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head and closing his eyes, trying to stay strong for his wife. Luna hugged Remus, her eyes red from un-shed tears. With one arm around the small blonde, Remus went to comfort Tonks, who was hugging herself and staring at Hermione with wide-eyes. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and hugged herself tighter, closing her eyes and lowering her head, her hair falling in her face and Remus watched as it turned from the bright pink to black. Sighing, he hugged Luna as she cried.

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold  
And it breaks through my soul…**_

They didn't know how long they stood there, but none of them wanted to leave. They had even asked if they could stay longer when a Healer came in, according to her, a few hours later, but she insisted that they go home and either rest or celebrate the Dark Lord's fall from power.

The group dragged themselves through the door of 12 Grimmauld Place after having to practically drag Ron and Harry from Hermione and the grips they had on her hands. They stood in the foyer, not knowing what to say to each other. Harry clenched his fists by his side and stared at the floor in front of him. He felt Sirius place a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off angrily and stormed up the stairs.

"Harry…"

"Let him go, Sirius." Remus said softly, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Ginny let out a strangled sob and the twins wrapped their arms around her, but she pushed them away, running up the stairs after Harry. She was quickly followed by Ron, Luna and the twins. Sirius sighed and walked into the library. Reappearing, he walked through the foyer, a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand.

"Drinking isn't going to help her, Sirius." Mr. Weasley said half-heartedly.

"Sod off." Sirius mumbled and climbed the steps, which was followed shortly after by a slamming door.

Remus sighed and patted Mr. Weasley on the shoulder before taking Tonk's hand and leading her up the stairs. The red-haired couple soon followed, retreating to their own room. That night, no one slept, but they kept to their rooms, refusing to celebrate the war's end.

_**And I know I'll find  
Deep inside me,  
I can be the one…**_

It had been a month since the war ended, but the days seemed like years to the residences of 12 Grimmauld Place. They hardly left the dark building, even refusing to attend the award ceremony that was being thrown in their honor. They sent away all owls bringing gifts and kept to themselves, not even bothering to talk to one another.

Sirius had taken to drinking alone in his room, rather than the library with Mr. Weasley. Tonks had moved out of Remus' room and taken up in another part of the house, leaving Remus to wallow in the silence that seemed to echo through every hallway, room and corner. Fred and George closed the shop while they "thought of new ideas", when really they had barricaded themselves in their shared room, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling. Ginny took to helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, where they were constantly cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner, even though anyone hardly ate. They even still set a seat for Hermione, hoping that by some miracle she would come walking through the door and join them. Luna seemed to have locked herself in the attic blaming the Nargles for not letting her leave. Harry and Ron avoided each other at all costs.

When at meals, they stayed quiet and none of them really knew if the others had even spoken since the end of the war, but no one bothered making conversation. They ate enough as to assure themselves they wouldn't starve and silently vanished the rest of their food from their plates so they wouldn't upset Mrs. Weasley, excusing themselves one by one from the table, only to return to their hide-outs until the next meal.

_**I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…**_

Two months had passed and the extended family was falling deeper and deeper into depression, until one morning they were awakened by screams coming from the kitchen. The Weasley men, Harry, Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Luna ran from their rooms and down the steps, their wands raised. They stopped in their tracks, bumping into one another when they saw Ginny and Mrs. Weasley crying and hugging a smiling Hermione in the middle of the kitchen.

They spent the next few days celebrating the end of the war and Hermione's return. Slowly, everything began to return to normal.

"Luna," Hermione started one afternoon while sitting in the blonde's attic bedroom. "Why don't you move out of here. You can share my room."

"You're sharing with Ginny." The small blonde replied.

Hermione smiled. "I was talking with Harry earlier. He's going to ask her to marry him. They'll be sharing a room. Possibly moving out. I'd love the company." Hermione added.

"I'd like that. That would make me happy. But the Nargles, they wouldn't want to be left alone." she said, nodding confidently.

Hermione placed a hand on Luna's and gave it a small squeeze. "It's okay to be happy, Luna."

Luna looked around then leaned in and whispered, "What about the Nargles?"

Hermione looked around and leaned in. "They can come too." she whispered back, earning a large smile from the strange girl.

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us…**_

Hermione walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, watching Mrs. Weasley. She frowned as the woman bustled around the kitchen, a deep frown on her face.

"Would you like some help?" Hermione asked, from her spot, causing the older woman to jump.

She put on a fake a smile and happy voice. "I would love some, dear."

Hermione walked further into the kitchen and began cutting vegetables for the stew. She glanced at Mrs. Weasley, then back her task. A few moments later, she began humming, a small smile on her lips. She looked at Mrs. Weasley through the corner of her eye and saw that she was starting to smile, but she seemed to trying to force it away. Hermione picked up her pace with the vegetables and began whistling a cheery tune.

"Hermione, dear, please stop." Mrs. Weasley said, forcing away her smile.

Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Something wrong?"

The red haired woman sighed and stared at the wall in front of her. "It just, doesn't feel right, with all those deaths."

Hermione put down the knife she was using and placed a hand on Mrs. Weasley's. "It's okay to be happy, Mrs. Weasley."

The elder smiled softly down at Hermione, patting her hand gently and sighed. "Go on, dear, busy yourself with something fun."

Hermione smiled as she walked out of the kitchen, pausing for a moment when she heard Mrs. Weasley humming softly.

_**Days grow longer,  
And nights grow shorter.  
I can show you I'll be the one…**_

Hermione walked into the library and smiled. Sneaking up behind the red-head at the coffee table, she held a finger to her lips when Harry looked at her curiously. He smiled and looked back at the chess board. Taking a few steps closer, she covered Ron's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…I wonder who it could be?" Ron teased. "It must be Luna."

Hermione ruffled his hair and sat down on the couch. "Wrong. Interesting how your mind went straight to Luna though."

Harry and Hermione smiled and watched as Ron blushed and avoided their eyes. "Ohh, 'Mione, I believe someone has a little crush." Harry said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you, Harry." Hermione smiled as Ron's blush deepened. "You ask her out yet?"

Ron looked up from the chess game. "What? No. Why would I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because you like her." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron shifted in his seat. "Wouldn't you feel weird?"

"Why would I feel weird?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Well, you know…" Ron trailed off.

Hermione smiled. "It's fine. I've come to terms that all we're going to be is friends. It's fine, really."

"Really?" he asked, hope in his voice. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ask her out, Ron."

"But…"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Harry and Ginny a few days ago." she interrupted and placed a hand on his. "It's okay to be happy."

_**I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…**_

"So how are you and Remus doing?" Hermione asked as she and Tonks did the dishes a few days later.

"He asked me to marry him." she said.

Hermione smiled. "Really? That's great! So you guys are getting married?"

Tonks frowned. "I'm not sure. I never answered him and I sorta moved out of our room."

"What? Why?"

Tonks sighed. "It just didn't feel right at the moment. I was still so upset about the war." she said. "What if there's another? I don't want to raise a family in a war."

"The war is over Tonks." Hermione said gently. "You're all safe. We made sure of that."

Tonks gave a small smile. "I know, I'm just worried. What if it doesn't work out?"

"I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. I've heard how he talks about you and how you talk about him. You guys were born for each other."

"But what if…"

Hermione held up a hand. "Marry him, Tonks."

"What if its too late? What if he thinks I don't want to marry him?" she asked, worriedly. "What if I missed my chance? What if he doesn't ask again?"

"Forget about the 'what if's" Hermione said. "He'll asked again. I promise." Seeing her still worried expression, the young Gryffindor placed a hand on top of Tonks'. "He'll ask and you'll say yes." Hermione smiled. "It's okay to be happy."

'_**Cause you're my, you're my, my,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here for you…**_

"What if she says no?" he asked. "Again."

Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips. "What is it with you two? You both love each other. You both want to get married. You're just afraid of the 'what if's'. You two are perfect for each other. And technically she didn't say no. She just didn't answer you."

Remus rolled the velvet box in his hand as he watched Tonks talking with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley about how they wanted Ginny's wedding to be. Harry leaned against the counter talking with Mr. Weasley and smiling at his fiancé. Tonks looked up at him and smiled, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks and he smiled back, licking his lips.

Hermione nudged him. "Ask her." When he didn't move from his spot, she nudged him again. "Go. Ask Tonks to marry you. Have a bunch of little werewolf-babies with colorfully changing hair. Go be happy."

Remus frowned and looked down at Hermione. He was about to say something when she stopped him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay to be happy."

_**Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay,  
Stay…**_

"I was in Diagion Alley earlier." Hermione said, leaning against the doorframe of Fred and George's bedroom door. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched them. "It's so dull there with your shop closed."

"We're thinking of new ideas." Said Fred from his bed.

"We're just trying to make them perfect." Added George.

"Really? Looks like you're hiding."

The twins looked at her and sat up in their beds. "We're not hiding."

"Why would we be hiding?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, what would we be hiding from?" asked George.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but that's what it seems like. I know you two. If you were coming up with new ideas, this place would be exploding every few minutes." she walked further into their room and hopped up onto one of their desks. "What's going on?"

The twins sighed, knowing they weren't going to get out of this. "We just don't feel like having the shop anymore, okay?" George said.

"Why not? It's what you guys do."

"Not anymore." Fred said.

"But…"

"Look we're closing the shop, okay?" George snapped.

"No you're not." Hermione snapped back. "I won't let you."

The twins rolled their eyes. "Look, we appreciate your concern, but this really isn't any of your business." Fred said.

Hermione huffed and hopped off the desk. Walking over to George, she grabbed him the front of his shirt and pushed him onto Fred's bed. She stood in front of them, her hands on her hips.

"Now you listen to me. You are NOT closing that bloody shop. You two worked bloody hard as all hell for it. I am not just going to stand around and let you give all that up."

"Hermione…"

"Shut up." Hermione snapped, effectively shutting the twins up. "I know in school I was always badgering you about how horribly immature your pranks were, but I didn't know any better." Hermione continued, ignoring their shocked expressions. "I thought you could get through this life just by doing what you're supposed to and knowledge. I was wrong. You need to laugh. You need to have fun. If there's anything the war has taught us, its that you don't live forever. You could die at any time and yes, at times, you may need to fight for it. But you need to live as well.

Being in Diagion Alley and not seeing your shop open, it still felt like the war was happening. You need to keep your shop open. If not for yourselves, then for others. Without your shop, whose going to make people laugh at inappropriate times? Whose going to cheer their friend up or prank a teach for being some evil Ministry produced toad? Keep your shop open and fight back the feeling of the war. Bring happiness to Diagion Alley again. And Hogwarts needs the laughter created by your products."

"Look, Hermione, thanks for your concern and your little speech there, but if there's anything the war taught US, is that we need to grow up." Fred said.

"We can't keep acting like kids. We're not kids anymore." George added.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest. "You know what I think? I think you're afraid to be happy. I think you're afraid that if you're happy, something else is going to come along and take it away again." The twins looked away from her and she sighed. Crouching down in front of them, she placed a hand on each of their hands, causing them to look at her. "It's okay to be happy." she said softly.

_**Use me as you will.  
Pull my strings just for a thrill.  
I know I'll okay.  
Though be my skies are turning gray…**_

"Care for a drink, 'Mione?" Sirius asked.

Hermione watched him as he poured a drink, not bothering to look at her. "Why are you drinking so much?"

"Why not?" he asked, sitting in a large armchair.

Hermione walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind her. Walking over to him, she took the glass from his hand as he went to take a sip. Ignoring his protests, she set it down on the small table at the end of his bed, then looked at him again.

"Why are you drinking so much?"

Sirius sighed. "Don't see a reason not to. Everyone seems to have someone. I don't have anything."

"What are you talking about? You've got me and Harry and Remus and Tonks. And the Weasleys."

Sirius shook his head. "I know that. But I don't HAVE someone. Molly and Arthur have each other. Remus and Tonks have each other. Ron and Luna have each other. Ginny and Harry have each other. Hell, even Fred and George have each other. I don't have anyone to confide in. To talk to. To spend time with or to cheer me up when I'm down." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't have anyone." he whispered.

Hermione crouched down in front of him. "You can always talk to me."

Sirius looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes." Hermione gave a small smile. "Of course."

Sirius took a deep breath. "There is someone. But she doesn't feel the same."

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on his. "Who is she?"

Sirius glanced at their hands, a smile tugging at his lips. "She's beautiful. And smart. And funny. And brave and loyal to no ends." he said, raising his other hand to brush some hair out of her face. "The most amazing woman I've ever met."

"She sounds wonderful."

Sirius nodded and frowned. "But I almost lost her." he sniffed as tears appeared in his eyes. "I almost lost her and I never got to tell her how I felt. Never got to say goodbye. Or to thank her."

Hermione licked her lips and blinked away tears. "I'm sure wouldn't leave without letting you do all that."

Sirius smiled through his tears. "No, you didn't." he said before pressing her lips against his. "I love you, Hermione. Merlin, I was so afraid I had lost you. Don't ever leave me."

Hermione smiled as she leaned her forehead against his. She held a hand to his chest, placing it over his heart. "I'll never leave you. I'm always going to be right here." she said, patting his chest, like he had done to Harry in his third year.

Sirius grasped her hand and stood up, pulling her with him. Walking over to his bed, he brushed his lips against her, gently pushing her back onto the bed.

_**I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…**_

Sirius smiled into Hermione's hair and pulled her against tighter against him. He pressed a kiss to her temple and sighed contently when she wrapped her arms around him. Looking down, he pressed his lips against hers then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Sirius shook his head. "We shouldn't have done this."

"Why?"

Sirius looked down, hearing the disappointment in her voice. "I love you so much, Hermione. But I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be this happy. I don't deserve to be happy at all."

Hermione watched him a moment before cupping his face. She ran a thumb over his cheek, and leaned up, kissing him softly. "It's okay to be happy."

Sirius smiled down at her when she pulled away and sighed. "I don't want to get out of bed." he laughed.

Hermione nuzzled his neck. "Why's that?"

Sirius took a deep breath, wanting to get high from her scent. "If I do, I'll have to see you walk away." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I don't ever want to see you walking away from me. I love you too much. I think I would die if I ever saw you walk away." he whispered.

Hermione smiled softly and kissed him. "Close your eyes and count to five." she whispered against his lips.

Closing his eyes, he slowly counted to five. Opening his eyes he saw that she was gone. Smiling, he shook his head and climbed out of bed. He pulled on his clothes, then walked downstairs in search of his lover. Walking into the kitchen, he looked around at everyone.

"Has anyone seen Hermione?"

The rest of them shook their heads. "Nope. But we gotta go. We're opening shop today." Fred said as he and George stood from the table and started towards the door.

Mrs. Weasley hummed softly as she prepared breakfast and Mr. Weasley walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. Harry and Remus smiled at their fiancés as they talked about their upcoming weddings. Ron and Luna sat together, giggling about something. Sirius watched the scene, a smile forming on his face, before an owl tapped at the window. Walking over he let it in and untied the two letters. Opening the first one, his face paled as the blood drained from his face.

"Fred, George, wait. You might want to hear this." Sirius said, still not completely understanding.

Everyone in the room looked at him. "What is it? Whose it from?" Tonks asked.

"The Healer at St. Mungo's." he said, handing the letter to Remus as he his legs almost gave out and Harry helped him over to a chair.

Remus read the letter and his heart clenched in his chest.

"What is it, Remus?" asked Molly, worried.

He cleared his throat, trying to hold back the tears. "Dear Grimmauld Place household, I'm terribly sorry to inform you, but Ms. Hermione Granger passed away earlier this week. We tried to contact you earlier, but our birds kept getting sent back and your fireplaces are not set up to the floo network anymore. Hopefully this letter finds its way to you. Attached is a letter we found in her hand just before she passed. I am terribly sorry for your loss."

"No…no, this isn't possible. This can't be real!" Ginny yelled, hugging Harry as the room broke down into tears.

Molly cried into Arthur's chest. Luna cried into Ron's neck. The twins stood there, staring at Remus, pale as ghosts. Sirius stared off into the distance, shaking as tears welled up in his eyes.

"What…what does the other….the other letter say?" Tonks stuttered as she quickly made her way to the crying werewolf. He handed it to her and she opened it with shaking hands. "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"


End file.
